Labyrinth of Shadows
by Little Ms. Fangirl
Summary: Haley and Ash have been best friends since kindergarten. They grew up together, had fun together, and soon grew up into a boring life. They thought that there wasn't anything fun in life anymore. That is, until one day...
1. Prologue

My name is Haley Deran. I have a very intriguing tale that you would all like to know about I'm sure. First, let me tell you about myself and my friend Ash Corvis. I'm 15 soon to be 16. I'm very tall for my age; people mistake me for being 17 or 18. I have dark brown, wavy hair with caramel highlights. I my eyes change from time to time. Sometimes they're blue-gray with a ring of green around the pupil, sometimes brown, sometimes hazel, and my favorite; green. I have freckles going across my nose. My mom always told me they were nice, but I think it looks like mud splattered across my face. I wouldn't say I'm fat, but I wouldn't say I'm skinny either. I always put myself down because I always see the other girls so active and fit, but I don't do any sports or anything. My usual clothes are a black long sleeve shirt that has a picture of a bear. I had always loved bears. Ever since I was little, I had always had a love for the movie _Brother _Bear. I'm older now so I don't watch too often anymore. I wore a nice pair of skinny jeans and black high heeled boots with metal straps. From time to time I wear mascara, but I don't really like putting make-up on. Ash, my best friend since we were in kindergarten; is 16 and has messy black hair. His hair is so dark, it reminds me of the ashes from the fires my dad makes every summer. I've always thought it looked cool on him. He has extremely pale skin and amber eyes that always remind me of the vampires' eyes from the _Twilight_ movies. His usual outfit is a pair of black jeans, a black long sleeve band shirt for Tool, and black worn out combat boots. We always thought life was boring and too normal. Well, we thought that until one day…..


	2. The Door

Ash and I were hanging out at my place. We were sitting around and talking. Complaining would be the right word actually. All we ever did was complain about how boring life was, and how uninteresting this town was. My family had left for the weekend to go to Connecticut. They were going on a boring hike around the woods looking for animals to put in their animal scrapbook of the animal world.

It was raining, in fact it was storming. It was storming real bad, there lots of thunder, lightning, rain, super strong wind gusts, and a little bit of hail. We were watching T.V. since there was nothing better to do. We were watching Jeopardy; I thought it was kind of funny watching the contestants lose big prizes.

Yep, that's what the boredom from the past years did to me. My mind was racing and looking for something to call fun and now pain and misery is what it came to. I didn't laugh too hard, they were more like chuckles. We watched Jeopardy for a couple of hours when a bolt of lightning s the house and the power went out. "That's nice. That's real nice." My voice turning into a scowl. "Come on, the power box is downstairs in the basement."

I led Ash into the basement with a flashlight at hand. I guided the flashlight around trying to look for the box. I had finally came across it and walked towards it. I stopped when a glow from the corner of my eye got me to turn around. In the game room I saw a door that I had never seen before.

"Have you ever noticed that door before?" I asked Ash. He turned and noticed the door, too. "No." he answered.

I started going near it. I was curious. Ash stopped me, "Don't we don't know what's behind it." "Exactly. Maybe there's something behind there that's actually not boring." I told him moving my shoulder away from his hand. He stared at me with his amber eyes. He sighed and we went closer to the door. I gently opened the door.

It was dark, nothing but black could be seen. I turned on my flashlight and went in, Ash close behind. We walked and walked until we came upon two Greek looking nightstands. They were made of marble and had Ionic designs on them. There were two lights, each of them lit on each of the tables. In gold templates were me and Ash's names.

One table had Ash's name and the other had my name. There was a necklace on each table. The necklace sitting on the table with my name on it was an emerald green amulet and was smoother than glass. It had a marble look to it, but was definitely not marble. It was held together by a piece of twine and a metal clasp.

The necklace sitting on the table with Ash's name was a razor blade necklace being held by a metal chain.

We both put them on. A light came from both pendants on the necklaces and warped around us. It then descended back into the necklaces.

"What was that?" Ash asked a little nervous. "I don't know, but we should get out of here." I picked up the flashlight and we quickly made our way out of the door.

When we left, the door shrunk into nothing and disappeared.


	3. Happenings

I remembered the power was still out and went to the power box. I opened it, flipped the switch, and closed the door. We went back upstairs.

Ash was twiddling the pendent on his necklace around. He was curious and so was I. Where did that door come from? Why did those tables have our names on them? What are these necklaces for? I had so many questions.

"Haley, what do you think these necklaces are for? I mean, it was cool knowing that maybe something exciting is going to happen, but what if it means risking our lives? I don't want to die from wanting to have fun." I could see the stress in him.

"I don't think we should worry about it right now, if something weird happens then we'll get back to each other and talk about it." I said reassuring him. He nodded.

When we went back to school the following Monday, things started getting weird for us.

In science, my least favorite subject, I was bored out of my mind. I started to wonder if other kids hated science as much as I did.

I looked at Micha Jundala. As soon as I took one glance at him, I started hearing someone talking to me, "Man Ms. Luanga is so boring! Please let class be over!" he looked at the clock and started getting antsy.

I looked behind me to see if it was Evan Ronalds talking. He was more silent than a mouse and was very concentrated on the teacher, "Wow, so much to take in! Science is so cool! Ms. Luanga is so pretty." Evan got a dazed, _in love_, look on his face.

"Ok, this is getting so weird." I thought to myself.

"What's weird?" Evan asked me.

"Uh, I didn't say anything." I whispered back. Evan shrugged his shoulders and went back to his gaze at the teacher.

Meanwhile, Ash was at gym class. Our school's weird so we have some crazy sports. Today they used javelins. Ash was the distance keeper. He stood at the other side of the field and waited for each thrower to use his javelin.

Everyone went and a lot of them sucked. Everyone except Johnny Urving. He's the fittest boy in school and all of the girls loved him. All except for me, I don't judge by strength.

He threw his javelin and it went far and little off aim. Let me rephrase that, it immensely went off aim.

It went right towards Ash! Ash tried getting out of the way, but it sliced him right in the arm. Everyone rushed over.

Ash didn't feel a thing even there was a big slash mark on his arm. He looked at it, but before everyone else did, it healed itself. All of the blood raced back into the cut and the mark closed up as if nothing happened.

"Ash are you alright son?" the coach asked. Ash, shocked and out of breath just answered calmly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Go on to the nurse just to be safe." The coach pointed back to the school. Ash nodded and went back into the school.

Ash went into the bathroom, his old scars were still there, but no giant cut from the accident. Since he was still a little scared, he went to the nurse.

As the day went on, things just kept getting weirder for Ash and I. At lunch, I almost had a heart attack.

As I was eating, some mean girls came by. They tried knocking my stuff off of the table, but as they fell I put my hand out as if trying to catch it and all of the food just stopped.

It didn't touch the ground or anything, it was surrounded in some type of bubble and so was the palm of my hand. I moved my hand towards my tray and that's where the food went. I set them down and whatever force that did that had left.

"How did you do that?" one of the girls asked. I was nervous, "Fast reflexes I guess?" I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly and ran to the bathroom.

I walked in circles talking to myself. "What is going on today? This is so weird; I can't let anyone know about this." I mumbled more until I heard talking.

I had thought I was in the bathroom alone. I looked under all of the stalls, but there was no one. I noticed the window was open and looked out to see some birds. Usually the songs of birds would calm me down, but not the sounds I heard.

"How could you leave the nest alone?! A predator like an eagle could get them easily!" one of the birds said. "I'm sorry! I got hungry and I needed something to eat!" another bird said.

I stuttered, "Y-y-y-you just talked!" I exclaimed. I was shaking like a Chihuahua. "You can understand us?" the bird exclaimed.

I went to the mirror and looked at myself, my eyes glowed. Not metaphorically, but literally! I stumbled back into the stall afraid of what was happening.

Ash's day didn't get much better either. Another strange thing occurred. Ash was having trouble getting things in and out of his locker.

He was running to his next class and looked at the clock. "Oh crap I'm gonna be late!" He ran a little and whispered. "I wish I was at my class already." Then faster than you could snap your finger, he was gone.

He realized he was at his classroom. "What the how'd I-?" Ash was confused and scared again. What was happening?


	4. Serena and William

To make things worse, my favorite class, which is chorus, things went wrong. Ash had always said I was a good singer, but what happened here was not good.

We started practicing our songs, "Ok class let's sing Party Rock Anthem." I was a soprano which is the higher girls' part. My chorus teacher said I was actually both alto and soprano, but she assigned me soprano for whatever reason.

When it came to my part I sang my best. I sung loud and beautifully, but as soon as I sang everyone sort of went into a trance.

Apparently it went all through the school and everyone showed up, even Ash! "Haley, what's going on?" he called to me.

"I'm not sure. Lots of things have been going on." Ash had a nervous face when I said that.

After school, we met at my place. "Ash, I'm getting scared. I have no idea what's going on." I don't get scared too easily so this face was a shocker to Ash.

"So what exactly has happened to you?" he asked me. "For one thing, I can read minds. Right now you're thinking that we're going to die." Ash perked up, "Ok, that's creepy. What else?"

"I have some kind of levitation. Let me try to do it so I can prove it to you." I looked around trying to find an indestructible object.

I saw my sister's stuffed rabbit. I picked up my hand and concentrated. The same orb appeared around the palm of my hand and the object. I carefully picked it up; it was a lot easier than the first time.

"I can also talk to animals and like what you saw at school, I have some weird kind of song gift. How 'bout you?" I stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Well, I can heal pretty quick." He grabbed one of the knives I used for woodshop and stabbed himself. I screamed at the thought of what he was doing. Blood splattered all over the floor.

"Watch." The blood went from the carpet and back into the bad wound. It closed shut and looked as if nothing even happened. I was a little scared, but thought of him as lucky for being invincible.

"Anything else?" I asked him. "I can teleport." He said. I looked at him blankly. "Go into the kitchen, I'll meet you there." I walked into the kitchen like he told me.

"I want to be in the kitchen." He said to himself. He suddenly vanished and noticed him standing behind me. "Oh. My. God." I was extremely crept out. We went back into the bedroom.

"Ash, what are we going to do? Who are we going to tell? How are we going to control this? What else can we do? And why us?" I panicked. Ash had never seen me so afraid and panicked. He was scared knowing that I was afraid.

"I can answer all of your questions." A woman said. We looked around. "Ash did you say that?" he shook his head. "I was afraid of that." I was so afraid. What the heck was going on?

A light warped around the both of us, I was so afraid, that I just shut my eyes waiting for it to be over. "Open your eyes, Haley. There's nothing to be afraid of."

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful woman in white. "My name is Serena, Guardian of all things pure." She held out her hand as a sign of friendship I took it.

I looked around, "Where's Ash?" "Your friend is with my husband, William. He too is a Guardian of all things pure." She said.

I looked at my body; I was wearing a silky white gown with white heels. My hair was flowing and shining. There was a crown of white roses upon my head.

"I wanted you to look your best for when we enter the dining hall. I will answer your questions and explain everything that has gone on during dinner.

We walked into a large dining room. There was a large crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. Everything was white and pure. It was so beautiful; it almost brought a tear to my eye.

"I love your dining hall." I told her. She giggled, "Thank you. You should see the rest of the place."

Ash was already there. He was stuffing his face with his favorite foods. I noticed a chair with my name engraved on a gold plate on the back of it.

The finest silverware had been put out and each dish was filled with my favorite foods. There was turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, jellied cranberry sauce, and a cup of gravy so I could put it on whatever I wanted (I really like Thanksgiving). For my drink, there was a cup of root beer.

"Glad you could make it darling." A man dressed in a fine white tuxedo said to Serena. This must've been William, Serena's husband. "Ah. This must be Haley, the chosen daughter."

I was confused, "Daughter?" "Yes, the female chosen one is known as the daughter. The male is known as the son." Serena explained to me. "Go on, sit. We don't want you having an empty stomach." My stomach grumbled and I went to my seat.

"Nice dress, Haley. I thought you hated dressing like a girl." Ash teased. He too was wearing a fine white tuxedo. And for once, his hair was combed and looked nice. "Ha ha. I only dress up if it's for a good occasion, and I think this is one of them." I said. "Indeed it is." Serena said.


	5. Training

"You two are the chosen ones." William said. Ash and I picked our heads up from the delicious food we were eating. "Chosen ones?" I asked while swallowing the last bit of my food.

"Are you going to say that we're adopted or something and our real parents were killed by some kind of sorcerer?" Ash asked.

"No, no. Of course not!" Serena said with a laugh. "You just have special powers is all. You were born of mortals, but are very special." William finished her explanation. "You actually have other powers than the ones you have shown. Those necklaces that were given to you, those just gave you a jump start on your powers. We will help you learn to find your other powers. Some powers both of you have, but most of them are individual powers." Serena told us.

"Please finish eating; your training will be starting soon." William said. I gulped. I was starting to dislike where this was going.

We finished eating and me and Ash were taken to separate rooms. I went with Serena and Ash went with William.

"First let me explain the other powers you have." Serena brought me to a room that looked a little like a wrestling room, but with more features like a fireproof dummy and some other magical items. "You have the power to transform." She told me.

"I heard that you really liked _Brother Bear_ mainly because of its _Transformation_ scene. So I thought you'd really like this one once you found out you had it." I blushed. "How did you know?" I asked. I didn't like people knowing because I was afraid of people making fun of me for liking this children's movie.

"It's ok, Haley. There's no need to be ashamed for liking something." She smiled at me.

"Since you're starting out, all you have to do is concentrate real hard. Once you've used this power a couple of times, you will be able to do it easily."

"Try turning into a bear. I know they're your favorite animal so try turning into that." She said.

I concentrated real hard. I could feel my body changing. I opened my eyes and looked at myself. I did it! I was a bear! "Very good. Try changing back." She ordered politely. I concentrated again, this time it was a lot easier.

"Your next power is weather. This power is a bit unpredictable because depends on your mood. When you're mad it storms uncontrollably. You should get the rest. If you try hard enough, though, you might be able to control it yourself." Serena said. I gulped, why all of this?

Serena walked to a window and opened the curtains letting in pure sunlight. She used her hand to tell me to come towards the window. "To make this easier, I want you to try and control this now. It's ok if you aren't able to, but I at least want you to try."

I went closer to the window. I really liked storms, so I concentrated on wanting it to storm. My eyes glowed again. The wind started to blow outside, the clouds got dark, thunder was heard throughout the sky, it started to pour, and lightning bolts created a light show in the sky. It was really hard, so I let go. My eyes went back to normal, and so did the sky.

"It's ok. It seems hard at first, but I'm sure you'll get it." I was out of breath. I'm not kidding; it was a lot of work. I felt like I was lifting weights when doing that.

"Well, you can control wind and water. Wind because you're a Gemini, and water because it's your personality element."

She brought me outside. There was a river and a beautiful forest. "Go on, try it!" she encouraged me. I concentrated; the wind picked up speed and warped around me. It was a really cool feeling. I then concentrated on the water and it joined the wind in a spiraled movement around me.

Meanwhile, Ash was training. "Ok, let's talk about your other powers." William told Ash.

"You can control earth and fire. Earth because you're a Taurus and fire because it's your personality element." William led Ash into a special room made of fireproof materials and earthy ground.

"I want you to try out your powers here." William said. Ash was stumped. "Just concentrate, son. It's already in you, you just have to put your mind into it to find and control it." William assured Ash.

Ash concentrated, he felt confidence. He brought his hands to his sides and fire burst from his palms. Ash couldn't believe he was doing this. He was thrilled that a guy like him could do something so incredible.

Ash stopped and relaxed. "Very good, Ash. Try using your earth powers." William said. This time, Ash told himself he could do it. Ash was able to create earthquakes, lift up huge mounds of earth, and whole bunch of other things.

"Congrats, Ash. Let's continue." William smiled at Ash, for he was very proud of the young boy. "You and Haley both have great strength. Try picking up that." William pointed to a giant boulder that seemed twenty feet tall and ten feet wide.

Ash gulped and went over to the boulder. He slipped his fingers under the rock and picked it up with ease. "Whoa." William chuckled, "Fascinating, isn't it?" Ash nodded quickly, he thought this was so cool.

"Come, we'll talk about the rest of your powers with Serena and Haley. Your other powers are what you and Haley both can do." Ash nodded and walked with William.

"Hey Ash." I waved to Ash once I saw him again. He waved back. "Let's discuss the powers both of you have in common. You both can fly, you both have super strength, and you both have super speed and agility." We blinked blankly.

"I'm not too good at gymnastics or anything so I don't know how that's going to work out for me." I said sheepishly.

"Well, you're going to be great at them now. Try doing a backflip." William said. I sighed. "Ok." I gulped I was actually very afraid of doing this. I jumped up and threw myself backwards. I landed on my feet. My eyes were shut the whole time, "Did I do it?"

I opened to see Ash just staring at me with a hanging jaw. "Whoa." He was stunned. "Since you have now learned about your powers, it's time to tell you about your mission." Serena said.


	6. The Mission

"Mission?" I was confused, sure it was cool having powers and all, but now we would have to risk our lives for something? I did not sign up for this.

"Yes, the reason you, the chosen ones, were brought to us is so you could help us with our problem." Serena told us. Her face started getting a worried look to it, something was up. I could tell.

She brought us to this room with a movie projector and screen. "You see, there's a little problem in the Disney Universes." William said. "The what?" Ash interrupted.

"The Disney Universes. They're the purest universes in the galaxy and it's our duty to make sure they stay pure and good." Serena answered.

"Aren't Disney movies for babies?" I tried hiding my love for the movies. I didn't want Ash knowing I still liked them. He probably would've thought I was weird. "C'mon, Haley. Haven't you told Ash? I thought he was your best friend and you trusted him." Serena was pushing it out of me. Ash was getting suspicious.

Finally, I cracked, "Ok, ok! I love Disney movies. All I watch is Disney movies. There! Happy Serena?!" Ash stared at me. "You must think I'm pretty weird, huh?" I was ashamed.

"Actually, I love them myself. You're never too old for Disney movies!" I was shocked. I couldn't believe that Ash was a Disney fan, too!

"Anyways, an evil villain is causing issues in each of the Disney Universes. His name is Exodion the Cyber Lord." Serena then showed us his picture. It was a picture of an evil looking owl. He was all black with one red eye, a scar over the other, was covered in armor, and had metal talons.

"Ok, he looks scary." Ash said. "Lucky for you, he can speak English. Unfortunately all the animal characters you're going to meet you won't be able to understand. Only Haley can." William explained to us.

I thought and suddenly got an idea. "Since I have the power to understand animals, would I be able to give other people the power to understand them, too?" Serena and William thought about my question. "We're not sure. Why don't you give it a try?" William suggested.

"Get an animal in here, Haley." Serena said. "What?" I asked. "Did I forget to mention you two can create things with just a snap of your fingers? Well, you can." Serena giggled sheepishly.

I snapped my fingers and a dog appeared on a leash. The dog started growling at us. "Easy boy, calm down. We're not going to hurt you."

The dog looked into my green eyes and calmed down. "My name Cetaurus." The dog said.

"Whoa, that dog just talked." Ash looked at the dog in awe. I snapped my fingers again and the dog disappeared.

"It worked!" Ash exclaimed. "Anyways, Exodion wants to take over all of the universes including this one. He's sent armies of soldiers out into each universe. I need you two to go out and save each universe. After getting rid of all of the armies in each universe, we'll need you to come back and defend this place from Exodion himself." Serena explained to us.

I gulped again and so did Ash. "There's no need to be afraid, you're the chosen ones. You can do anything if you put your mind to it and learn to control your powers." William assured us.

"Haley, I think you'll like your first stop. You're going to the _Brother Bear_ Universe." Serena said with a smile. I blushed.

"C'mon, Haley. You've already confessed your love for Disney movies. Now confess your favorite." Serena urged. "Ok, _Brother Bear _was my favorite Disney movie, and it still is." I sighed. "Good, don't keep your likes inside. Let them out, you shouldn't be afraid of everyone knowing." Serena put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll tell Kenai and Koda you're on your way." Serena left. "Good luck you two. We'll deal with your parents so they won't worry." William said.

A vortex opened and Ash and I stepped inside. The vortex closed. We were on our way.


	7. Brother Bear Part 1

When we arrived, we were in the woods. "C'mon Ash, let's go. We have to find Kenai and Koda." We got up and started walking.

Suddenly a magical window opened up in front of us. Kenai and Koda appeared in it. "You must be Ash and Haley. The chosen ones Serena was telling us about. Meet us at Crowberry Ridge. You should know where that is Haley." Kenai said.

"Or I could just teleport us there." Ash suggested. "That could work." Koda shrugged his shoulders and the window closed.

Ash snapped his fingers and we were gone. We quickly arrived at Crowberry Ridge with Kenai and Koda. I stumbled a little. "Sure hope I get used to that." I finally got back to my feet.

"Hey guys." Kenai and Koda came from the bushes behind us. "It's a good thing you came because we have company." Koda ran over and jumped onto Kenai's back.

Out of the bushes came these weird looking creatures. They looked like giant blobs with red eyes and spears. "Seriously?" this was pathetic. "Don't judge a book by its cover. They're meaner than they look." Kenai said.

"Alright if you say so." I went straight for an attack. They fought back, and hard, too. With my levitation, I was able to lift most of them up and smash them hard against a tree creating a stain in the bark.

"C'mon Ash. I could use some help here." I said. Ash was just standing there as if waiting for an invitation. "Whoops sorry!" he joined the battle and so did Kenai.

"Kenai I want to help!" Koda whined. "No, Koda. It's too dangerous I don't need you getting hurt." Kenai said.

We had successfully fought of the retched demons when a man in a black cloak appeared. "Who are you?" I asked demanding an answer. "My name is Rigby. I'm in charge of this army, and I order you to leave or you'll get hurt." He pulled out a machete.

"I'll take my chances." I used my levitation to take the weapon out of his hands. I attacked at the first chance I got and Ash and Kenai followed. He was strong. It was hard defeating him.

I attacked again, but was hit back to where I had started. "It's no use we can't do this." Kenai said.

"Better listen to your friend sweetheart." Rigby called over. "What did you just call me?" I hate it when people call me that. "Oh man, he shouldn't have done that." Ash took a couple of steps back. "I called you sweet heart, sweetheart." Rigby retorted.

"What happens if he calls her that?" Kenai was confused. "Because last time someone called her that, which was Johnny Urving, he came to school the next day with a concussion, a broken arm and leg, and scars all over his face."

"With these new powers who knows what she'll do?" Kenai got a little nervous, so he put Koda in a bush.

My eyes went into flames, the wind started to blow, storm clouds filled the skies, lightning and thunder was everywhere, and it started to pour. "Never call me that!" I yelled. The wind and rain swirled around me. This wasn't just fury; it was fury on a bad day. I used all of my force to send everything I had at him.

All of the remaining creatures dissolved into nothing. Rigby was trying to block all of it, but it was no use. I was too strong. He finally gave in and soon he dissolved into nothing.

When Rigby and his men were gone, I fell to my knees. "Haley, you had some serious rage going on there. You shouldn't have used so much energy." Kenai told me.

"I'm sorry. I have some anger problems." Kenai just looked at me. "Yeah, did I forget to mention that?" I asked sheepishly. Kenai quickly nodded his head. "I'm sorry, too. You're not done yet. There's another army over at the Salmon Run." My eye started to twitch.

"I can see you're a little worn out. We can rest over in my old village. It isn't too far from here." Kenai took Koda out of the bush and led all of us to his old village.


	8. Brother Bear Part 2

"I'm so glad I went back for that cloak." I hugged my body. For a bad guy, he has some taste in clothes.

"Doesn't look too bad on ya, Haley." Ash complimented me. "Even though they're boy clothes." He mumbled to himself. "I heard that!" I called to him.

"Well, here's my village." Kenai used his paw to point out the village thriving with kids and adults with fish. It looked like a very happy place.

"Wow, nice place you've got here." I told Kenai. "Thanks, but you should tell Tanana and Denahi that, they're the ones who really run the place." Kenai was glad that I liked his village.

"Hey baby brother!" Denahi walked over and gave Kenai a hug. "Who are your friends?" he looked at me and Ash.

"I'm Haley and this is my friend Ash." We all shook hands. "We're here to help with the little _problem_ in your world." I explained.

"Great! I thought they were at the Salmon Run, though." Denahi asked. "Kenai offered to let me and Ash rest for the night before we head over there." I explained to him.

"Well any friend of my brother is a friend of mine. Cool cloak by the way." Denahi said. "Thanks." I took another look at the cloak.

Denahi gave me and Ash separate tents. We said goodnight to each other and headed inside. "Finally, my own room. I've spent way too much time in my sister's room." I said to myself.

As I looked at the ceiling with its paintings of animals swirling around, I gently drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I went outside. Kenai, Koda, and Ash were all out there waiting for me. "Hey Haley." They all jumped within one glance at me.

"What?" I asked. I looked at my arm; there was fur and a paw instead of skin and a hand. "Whoops. Must've shape-shifted in my sleep." I laughed sheepishly. I closed my eyes, everyone watched as I turned back into my human form. "Sorry about that." I blushed.

"Anyways, we should get going. Those creatures are probably infested at the Salmon Run by now." Kenai explained.

"If you want I can just teleport us there." Ash offered. "Good thinking, Ash." Koda said.

With a snap of his fingers, we were teleported by Ash to the Salmon Run. When we got there, all of the bears were running all over the place from the blobs.

"We only fought these guys once and they're already starting to annoy me!" I had an annoyed look on my face. "I can tell." Ash joked.

"C'mon, let's save us some energy and defeat these guys before this army's leader shows up." I said.

"Too late." Kenai pointed over to a mean looking kangaroo. He was light brown with a black Australian hat, he had an eye patch, a scar on his face, a black leather jacket, and was holding a gun.

"You get the kangaroo, we'll get these blobs." Kenai said. "Ello mates." The kangaroo said in his Australian accent. "Ok, why a kangaroo? I mean it would've made sense if we were in Australia or something, but here?!" Ash was totally baffled.

"I'm just as confused as you are mate. This was just my assignment." He held the gun up. "Hey wait, where's your little friend? Ya know, the girl?" the kangaroo looked everywhere.

"Up here moron!" I jumped onto his shoulders from a tree. I flipped him over by grabbing his head with my legs and twisting.

"Nice one!" Ash cheered. "My turn." Ash did a kick flip onto the kangaroo and knocked him to the ground.

We high-fived each other. "Ash watch it!" Kenai called. The kangaroo shot a bullet right at Ash right through his shoulder.

"Is that all you've got?" Ash teased. The wound closed up almost immediately. "What's your name? We never got it." I asked. "It's Joey. Why do you ask?" he answered. "We were going to tell Exodion your goodbyes."

"Ash you want to do the honors?" I offered Ash. "Gladly." Ash smiled. With one blast of a fireball, the kangaroo disintegrated into nothing. Kenai and Koda had finished fighting off the blobs.

"You did it, guys!" Koda and Kenai cheered together. "Couldn't have done it without you guys, though." Ash said.

A vortex opened up, "Looks like our ride's here." I said. "See ya guys." Ash waved goodbye. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again, trust me." Kenai promised as he waved goodbye with Koda.

Ash and I stepped into the portal and disappeared from the Prehistoric Alaskan Wilderness.


	9. Wreck-it Ralph Part 1

When we looked around we were in _Game Central Station_. "We're in the World of _Wreck-it Ralph_." I told Ash.

"I loved this movie! Ralph was so funny. I especially liked Venellope. Mostly because of her attitude." Ash was excited, I could tell. He was jumping up and down like a six year old girl who was told she was going to the ice cream parlor. Plus, in his mind, he was saying "Oh my God! We're in the world of _Wreck-it Ralph_!

We heard a man yelling; we turned to see a man with giant fists, messy brown hair, and was wearing a pair of overalls with a broken strap, running from those blob things. "Ralph." I knew he was going to be the first one we'd see.

A girl was hanging on for dear life on his shoulders. She had black hair that was pulled into a pony-tail by a piece of licorice. Her hair was covered in pieces of hard candy. She wore a robin egg blue sweatshirt, had peanut butter cup wrappers for a skirt, striped robin egg blue leggings, black shoes, and she had wide, almond shaped eyes.

"Are you guys Ash and Haley?" Ralph asked. "Yeah." We answered. "Could you give us a hand? These guys won't quit!" Ralph was exhausted. Beads of sweat dripped down his short face.

Ralph was programmed to do a lot of smashing without breaking a sweat, so there must be a lot!

A herd of them came rushing towards us, "Ready, Ash?" I stood in fighting position. "Ready." He replied with a smile.

I transformed into a fire phoenix. A shot from the sky would definitely have made it easier. Ash used his earth powers to form a giant boulder to crush as many as the blobs as he could.

We fought and fought until no more could be seen. I swooped back down to the ground and turned back into a human. "That's it for now." I was out of breath.

"Thanks." Ralph smiled. "We have a little problem by the way. Libia, one of the demon leaders for the army, has teamed up with King Candy (A.K.A Turbo). She's captured the other _Sugar Rush_ racer girls. We need your help to get them back." Vanellope explained.

"Sure thing cupcake." Ash blurted out. Vanellope just giggled. "Cupcake?! Really?!" I whispered to him in a tense tone.

"Sure, why not? I mean her game is _Sugar Rush_." Ash said. "Dude, people are going to start thinking you have a thing for her." I tried explaining to him.

"Don't worry. Besides, she's one of my favorite characters, if anything I just want to be friends." Ash replied. "Whatever you say." I shrugged my shoulders and walked ahead of him.

"I'm going to change into a wolf and see if I can track the girl down." I told Ralph. He nodded.

He watched my body grow fur and a long thin snout. My ears descended from the sides of my head to pointy, triangular ones on top of my head. I grew a long bushy tail and my eyes turned a yellow color.

I put my snout to the ground and started to sniff. I had my nose to the ground for a while but got nothing.

We walked for a while more when I had finally gotten something. It smelled of candy, yet had a hint of evil.

"That's Turbo's scent! He must be in the shape of King Candy to disguise himself!" Ralph exclaimed.

I followed the scent and everyone followed me. We found ourselves at King Candy's castle, but it was much scarier than it had looked in the movie.

"Yep, Libby's here alright. Evil as far as the eye can see." Vanellope said as she looked around.

"Be prepared guys, we're in her territory. Anything could happen." I warned them.

Then there was a muffled yell. I quickly turned back into a human and turned to see Vanellope being taken by multiple blobs.

"Put her down!" I yelled. I levitated the horrible creatures away from Vanellope, but Turbo snuck out from behind us and tazored us with a tazor Libia had given him.

"Nice one." Libia appeared next to him. The laughed maniacally as they took all of us inside the castle.


	10. Wreck-it Ralph Part 2

When we woke up we were all in an iron cage. "Lookie, lookie at these cookies. You and your friend there must be the chosen ones. Destined to get rid of us evil doers. Am I right or am I right?" Libia got all up in my face.

She had blond hair, wide owl eyes that were sea blue, and had a beauty mark right above the left corner of her lip.

I waved my hand in front of my face, "Ever heard of a breath mint? Or is that just how evil smells?" I joked.

"Laugh all you want sister, but you're not going to defeat me like you defeated Rigby and Joey." She roared.

"Quick question. Are you related to them by any chance? Because you're as ugly as they are!" I joked again.

She was getting agitated, "You know what? I'm just skipping right to the death part!" She pulled a switch and all of the girls were tied in a bunch and were being carried by a crane.

"Like chocolate anyone? Because I'm making chocolate covered sweeties tonight" she laughed maniacally as the girls got closer to the pot of boiling chocolate.

They were trying to talk and scream, but their mouths were tied shut with cloths. "Oh no!" Vanellope screamed.

It was time for some action. I took the bars with both of my hands and bent them to create an opening. I stepped out and turned into a lion.

"I'd stay back if I were you. Don't you know that wild animals are dangerous?" I growled as U got closer to her.

Ash freed the girls while I distracted Libia. "Scared Libby?" I asked sarcastically. "What do ya know? You are scared! I can read your thoughts, and you want to run away." I gave her an evil look.

"Haley, now!" Ash called. "I jumped towards Ash, and landed in his arms as a blaster. "Your shape-shifting really comes in handy, you know that?" Ash smiled as he made some shots.

"Libia? Have you killed them yet?" Turbo was walking into the doorway as King Candy. Ralph caught him right before he saw what was going on.

"Oh man." Turbo was frightened. He should've ben, too. Ralph beat him into next week.

As Libia laid on the ground, Ash stood on her with me, in my blaster form, pointed at her.

"Have any last words?" Ash pressured. "Just one, fire!" a cannon was shot by Libia's word. It hit Ash right through his chest.

The wound sealed back up quicker than it was made. "Really? You thought that was going to kill me? Have you not been doing your _Chosen One_ research? I have invincibility idiot!" Ash almost burst into laughter because of how stupid Libia was.

Libia was still on the ground, "You want to do it this time?" Ash asked me. "My pleasure!" I quickly turned into my fire phoenix, and with one fire blast, I shot her and she disintegrated.

"We did it!" Ash and I high-fived each other.

"Not yet you haven't." A low grumbly voice was heard from the ceiling. Crashing down came a ginormous black eagle.

"Hello, my soon to be dead friends. My name is Striker." The eagle said with a maniacal laugh.


	11. Wreck-it Ralph Part 3

"Let's take this outside." Striker grabbed the four of us and lifted us high into the air.

Once he was high enough, he let us go. Vanellope and Ralph fell, but me and Ash stayed in the air. "You were right, Ash. These guys are just a bunch of idiots! They don't even know what we can do!" Ash and I just laughed.

"Shut up!" Striker was furious. He let out one loud caw. It was supposed to be deafening, but that didn't work out too well. "Like my song? I call it _Death_ written and performed by me." Striker giggled evilly.

"That was a song? I'll show you a song." Striker had gotten himself into something he shouldn't have done. "Guys, you might want to cover your ears." I called down to them.

They did as I told them. Striker let out another one of his terrible caws. It was awful! "My turn!" I let out one beautiful note. I could see him getting dizzy.

"What's happening?" his eyes were closing. "One, it's called talent. Two, it's one of my powers genius!" the bird shut his eyes and fell out of the sky.

"Ash catch him!" Ash quickly flew after the falling bird. He caught him and brought him down to the ground.

Striker opened his eyes almost immediately. I used my finger to create a rope tied around the bird's body and a rope to tie his mouth shut.

I started reading his thoughts, "Let me go at once!" "Never !" I communicated. "Why not?" he asked. "Are you seriously that stupid? One, you're evil. Two, not until you tell us what Exodion's plan is!" I argued.

"Fine! If you must know, he was going to take over all of the Disney Universes and have Serena and William grow weak. Serena and William get their powers from the happiness of the Universes, but with the worlds not happy, they'll grow weak and he'll be able to take over!" the bird told me.

"By the way, you can't hold me forever!" he argued. "Just watch us." Vanellope cut in. "We'll see about that! _Frutilo Miuana Rugtbart_!" the bird vanished after those words.

I growled, "We'll get him next time. He must've gone to the next world." A vortex opened, "Got to go guys, see ya!" Ash and I said to Ralph and Vanellope. "We'll watch over the other girls, too! See you soon!" Vanellope waved back.

Ash and I stepped into the portal and once again vanished. _Game Central Station_ was now behind us.

* * *

**Srry this one was so short! :P**


	12. Lion King Part 1

Our next world was the _Lion_ _King_ world. I thought for a moment. "Ash, I think it would be best if we disguised our appearances. Simba isn't too big on strangers." "And how would you know that?" Ash glared at me. "I saw the second one." I told him. It was a simple answer, but it was the truth.

I first turned myself into a lioness, I was golden and I still had my green eyes. Unfortunately, my freckles appeared on my snout. "Crap." I mumbled to myself as I looked at my reflection.

"Your turn Ash." I pressed my paw against his forehead, Ash turned into an amber colored lion with a messy black main. He still had his scars, but he still looked pretty cool. He still had his amber eyes, too.

"C'mon let's go to Priderock. That's probably where everyone is." I said.

I was right, everyone was gathered there. Simba came out from the crowd. "Hello Simba, we're here to help with your _pest_ problem." Simba knew what I was talking about and brought us inside of the rock.

"Serena told us you were coming. I'm glad you did, too. Those blob things are scaring all of the animals into the outlands. My daughter Kiara went to go investigate, but she never returned." I saw the worried look on Simba's face.

"Don't worry Simba; we'll take care of it." I assured him. "I'm coming with you." A male's voice got my attention. It was Kovu, Kiara's mate. "Alright, but you must be ready to face danger." Ash warned him. "I'll do whatever it takes to get my mate home safely.

"Very well, let's go." The three of us headed out of the den and into the grasslands. We were stopped by a bird; it looked like a weird looking toucan to me. It was Zazu, the royal duke.

"Ah, you must be Ash and Haley. I would like to warn you, those creatures are nothing but trouble. To make matters worse, their leader Finn has teamed up with the hyenas!" Zazu was annoyed frankly. "Thanks for the warning Zazu!" I called out as he flew off.

We arrived in the outlands, Kovu gulped. "My old home." He mumbled to himself. He was brave and kept going.

Unfortunately, the army knew they were coming and attacked us before we even got scent of the other animals.

"Ready Kovu?" I asked. We attacked at the first chance we got. Kovu was pretty strong and well trained, so he did pretty well.

"Hey Ash! Body slam!" Ash cheered at the idea. "Give me a hand!" Ash raced over. I got on his back, jumped, and did a body slam onto a group of blobs.

We just laughed. "They never learn do they?" I said still laughing. Ash shook his head.

"Ok you two we've got to go get Kiara and the other animals." Kovu stopped us from our moment of laughter.

"Ok if you want the boring trip." We got up and continued to walk. "How about I change into a bird and look from the skies?" Kovu nodded, agreeing to my idea.

I started to take the shape of a hawk. My paw turned into wings and feathers, my snout turned into a long sharp beak, my back paws turned into feet with talons, my body was covered with feathers, my tail was just more feathers, and my body had grown slightly smaller. "Ok, I'll telepathically tell you of any dangers." I flew up into the clouds.

I looked around; with my hawk eyes I was able to notice the smallest detail. Up ahead, I saw a man who looked a lot like Rigby. This must've been his twin brother. He had something on a stone table. It was Kiara!


	13. Lion King Part 2

"Oh no." I said to myself. "Guys, they have Kiara! She's tied up on a stone table. Weird, this moment reminds me of Narnia." I telepathically communicated.

"Kovu, we've got to follow Haley, she can lead us to her." Ash told Kovu. Kovu agreed and they ran in my direction and started following.

As I was flying, which was a nice feeling by the way, something was shot right at me. "Whoa!" Luckily, I dodged it. They were shooting cannons at me!

I dived in. I did a front flip and landed on the ground as a human. "Hey flea bag, you missed me!" "Don't worry, I'll get you right here right now!" he through some daggers at me. I jumped and just disappeared.

"Where'd you go?" he looked all over the place. I appeared behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. As soon as he turned around I punched him right in the face.

"Cool, invisibility." I was amazed, but I stayed calm. "How did you-?" I cut the moron off, "What? Don't you know a _Chosen One_ when you see her? I thought evil was supposed to be smarter than that. Oh well, guess I was wrong." I put my foot on his chest to hold him down.

Ash and Kovu finally arrived and good timing, too because the blob army started attacking us. "Guys get my back! I got him!" I ordered.

Finn and I fought with our fists. "You're quite strong for a girl." He complimented. "What, a girl can't be tough?" I teased.

"You're strong, but not as strong as me." He jumped into the air, flipped, and brought out a gun. I got to my knees and put my hands into the air. "Oh no, my weakness, a tiny pistol! Oh you've got me now!" I lied.

Finn fell for my stupid lie. I took the gun right out of his hand with my levitation. "Wow, how stupid can these guys get? I have these amazing powers, and you think you can defeat me with a little pistol like that?" Ash and Kovu laughed, they agreed that this guy was retarded.

"You know, she's right!" Kiara added in as she laid on the table and watched. "Shut up you!" Finn ordered Kiara. "I'll get you because I have a few tricks of my own up my sleeve.

Finns eyes started to glow, he raised one of his arms, and Ash and Kovu let cries of agony as they were lifted in the air. "No!" I cried.

"Stop!" I couldn't let this happen. I was afraid. Not of him, but of the pain being caused upon my friends.

Finn used his other hand to make one loud whistle. A bunch of hyenas started cornering me. I did my best to fight them off, but there were just too many.

I looked at Kiara, "Kiara, are you in any condition to fight?" I asked her telepathically. "Yeah, just tied up." She answered.

I smiled suspiciously. I held up a finger, and a lightning bolt came out and burnt off Kiara's ropes. Kiara was free and joined the battle.

I turned back into a lion; really, I think this was the best way to fight at the moment. I clawed them the best I could. One of the hyenas gave me a huge scratch across my face. That really made me mad, my eyes flamed. I could feel my temperature rising.

"I can't look." Ash tuned away. Why did I have to have such anger problems?

I let out one deafening roar that scared off most of the hyenas, the ones that stayed were pretty easy to handle. "Great work Kiara!" the both of us high-fived paws.

"Hope you're hungry because that was just the appetizers, we're moving onto the main course now." Kiara and I snuck up behind Finn and tackled him to the ground.

"Hope you like that wound, Haley, because after I'm done with you, you'll be covered in them!" he giggled evilly.

"Is that so? I think they'd look better on you, after all it's your true style." I teased. I growled fiercely, and tackled me. I roared in his face, but it did nothing.

I clawed him across his face giving him a claw marking going all the way from his right eye all the way to the left side of his lip.

"You're going to regret that." He threatened. "No she won't." Ash came from the side of Finn, and bashed right into him with his head.

Finn laid on the ground, he was bruised, and cut, and had that big wound across his face from me. "You want to do it this time Ash?" I asked politely. "How about we do it together?" he suggested.

I turned us back into humans and created blasters in our hands, and we both aimed them at Finn. "See ya Finn!" I waved good bye with a proud smile as we both shot him. Like the others, he disintegrated into nothing.

"Yes!" Ash and I high-fived each other with our guns, being careful they didn't go off.

"I wouldn't be celebrating so soon." A familiar voice called. My eyes narrowed, "Striker." Was heard from my breath.

I turned around to see the black eagle holding both Kiara and Kovu. Each one of them in separate feet.

"Nice to see you again." He smiled at us evilly, and stared at us with his cold dark eyes.


	14. Lion King Part 3

"Time to finish what was started." I cracked my knuckles, preparing for what was coming. He soared high into the air, and me and Ash followed.

"You want them? Go get them!" Striker made a quick turn and threw them.

"Haley, get them!" with my super speed and my flight combined, I was able to catch them before they fell into forest of spiny bushes below.

With my levitation, I carefully lowered them to the ground. "You guys go hide, we'll take care of bird brain." I ordered them. "We want to help." I hesitated at their determination.

"No, you'll get yourselves killed." I tried persuading them. "We'll die proudly if it's for the right reasons." Kiara said.

"Your father will kill us if you die." I was a little nervous. "He should understand." Kiara's eyes narrowed. She wasn't taking "no" for an answer.

"Ok, but only help when we actually need you." I said.

This answer she liked, but she still wanted to be part of the action. "Haley look out!" Ash called as one of Striker's sound waves hit me against a tree.

I got up and shook my head. I tried to get everything to stop spinning. "How do you like me now sweetheart?" Striker giggled as he landed next me.

"Never call me that." I grumbled under my breath. My eyes flared up, and a storm rolled in. Thunder was heard from all ends of the sky, lightning was putting on a dance show, and well, you get the idea.

Kiara and Kovu backed away, "Maybe you don't need us after all." They scampered behind some rocks and watched.

"This'll teach you to call me that!" lightning was forming around my hands, multiple twisters spun around me making the wind blow out of control. Striker looked around in fear and in awe.

I used all of my force to electrocute the devil bird. Smolder marks formed on his body and coughed up smoke.

"Want some more? Well here you go!" a blast of wind pushed the bird against multiple boulders and trees.

I finally calmed down. The wind died down, they sky cleared up, and all of the sounds of thunder went away.

Striker laid on the ground and the smell of chicken filled the air. "Hm, to bad you're leaving you would've made a delicious meal for the pride." Kiara giggled as we all gathered round the black smoking bird.

"Is that all you got?" the bird asked hoarsely as he coughed up black smoke. "No, but I think that's all you've got." Ash put his boot on the bird's chest. "Hey Haley? How about we let our friends here finish him?" Ash suggested.

"What a kind offer Ash! What do you say guys? Want to really help?" I turned to them. They nodded real fast.

"I'll take that as a yes." I brought the couple over and told them what to do. I gave them some extra strength.

Together, they took their paws and crushed the evil bird. Like glass, he broke into many pieces, but the shards faded away.

"Wow, that was kind of fun." Kiara smiled. "Unfortunately, I could only give you your power for that one occasion." I said.

"Oh well, it was fun when we could do it." Kovu giggled.

"C'mon, we should get back to your father before he gets worried." I said. We all made our way out of the Outlands into the Pridelands.

Before we actually made it there I remembered something, "Whoops! I almost forgot!" I quickly turned Ash and I back into lions.

"Why'd you do that?" Kiara asked. "I know your father isn't too big on species strangers." I replied.

"True." Kiara shrugged her shoulders and nodded as we continued on.

"Simba, I've returned with your daughter." Simba came out of the rock and rushed to his daughter.

"Oh, Kiara. Are you hurt?" Simba looked his daughter over. "No, daddy. I'm fine." She answered.

Simba looked at me, "You're hurt!" I remembered the claw mark on my face from the hyenas. "It's nothing. It's not like I'm not going to get more of these." I joked.

"Well thank you for rescuing my daughter." He bowed his head.

"No prob." Ash and I answered together.

Behind us, the same vortex opened. "Gotta go! Other worlds need our help!" "See you soon!" the lions waved back to us. We stepped inside and the portal closed.

As we traveled, Ash and I turned back into humans. For us, the days in the Pridelands were over.


	15. Night Before X-mas Part 1

When we arrived in the next world, the portal dropped us off with bit of a spin. Literally! Ash and I spun for about three minutes.

Ash got a little sick and puked a little behind a nearby bush. "Easy Ash, save your puking for when we see the rest of the ugly morons that Exodion sent us." Ash lifted his head up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Now who are you calling ugly?" a giant female owl, who was slightly bigger than me, landed right next to Ash. Her ginormous ruby red eyes stared right at him.

"My name is Brutaka. Now who are you big boy?" she batted her giant eye lashes at him. I stuck my tongue out and pointed down my throat while making a barfing sound. I hoped to God Ash would say no to her.

"If you even have the slightest interest in her I'm going to die again!" a deep voice called. We turned to see Jack Skellington.

"Wow." Jack was Ash's idol. Ever since the third grade, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ was the only Disney movie Ash watched.

"Jack, we're here to help you with these pests. Looking at this, I'm guessing she's the leader." Jack and I shook hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I could tell she was offended, but I didn't care.

Ash stepped away from Brutaka. He was a little creeped out by the way she was talking to him.

"I'm glad you came, this witch over here scared away all of the people on Halloween Town, and that's hard to do." Jack explained.

"Now who are you calling a witch?" Brutaka was made and offended. "Easy mouse breathe." Jack gave her the hand.

"Hey! Just so you know I'm on a "No mouse" diet!" she glared at Jack. "Her army is attacking my town and everyone ran screaming for the hills!" I was surprised to see Jack scared.

"What? It's fun. Besides, my husband told me to do it." She giggled.

"Your husband?" Ash and I stepped back. "Your husband is Exordion!" I exclaimed.

"Hm, you're smarter than you look." She complimented. "Smarter than you I'm sure." I retorted.

"I'm really getting fed up with you sister!" she stepped towards me with an angered look on her face.

"You want a piece of me? Well come get it." We ran towards each other and I tackled her.

We fought like to girls fighting over the same guy. It was pretty sad. I finally got her wings held behind her back. I tied them together with some rope.

"I'm not killing you yet. You have answers and I'm going to get them." I glared at her.

"Ash, you take her." I passed the ginormous bird to Ash. The bird smiled at Ash.

I was getting suspicious. "Take us to your town Jack." I ordered the tall skeleton.

"It's over that hill over there." He pointed to a large barren hill. He started to walk and we started to follow.

"Ash, right? I love your scars, we have many guys back at home with them too, but none of them look as great in them as you do." She gave him a shy smile.

What was this girl up to?


	16. Night Before X-mas Part 2

Ash kept a close eye on the she-devil, and Brutaka kept a dreamy gaze on him. I felt naucious the whole way there, in fact a puked a little on the way there.

"I know, it's sickening. If your friend there is smart, he won't fall for that freak." Jack said. I laughed a little.

"You know, I think you're much better than your friend over there. We could use guys like you over on my side." Brutaka whispered in Ash's ear.

"And why would you think I'd come and join you?" Ash was getting annoyed.

"Actually, I was going to make." Brutaka broke the ropes, and grabbed Ash with her talons tightly. Ash couldn't break free!

"Haley!" Ash screamed. Brutaka flew into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" I flew up after them. "Sorry sister, but he's coming with me!" her wing's feathers turned into metal blades, and with one swipe knocked me out of the sky.

Her wing turned back into feathers and flew off with Ash.

"Haley!" Jack was trying to wake me up. I finally woke up about five minutes later, "Jack?"

The sun brightly shone in my eyes. I suddenly remembered what happened with Ash and Brutaka, "Oh no, Ash! Where'd they go?" I looked around and realized I was in Halloween Town.

"Haley, you need take it easy. You got a concussion from the fall." The Mayor of Halloween Town walked up to the bed I was laying on.

"No, I need to go after Ash." I winced. I held my head. It was in so much pain.

"You should at least wait until tomorrow." Jack walked in with aspirin and water.

"Take this. It should at least take the pain away." Jack handed me the materials in his hands.

I took them and laid down.

When I woke up the next morning, there was a plate that had scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes with syrup on the nightstand next to me.

"I made you some breakfast. I knew you'd be hungry and you'll need your strength." I turned to see Sally, Jack's girlfriend.

"Thanks Sally." I took the plate and ate everything. "Wow that was really good." I complimented.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I see you've made a friend Sally." Jack walked up behind her.

"You ready to head out?" Jack asked. I nodded and got out of the bed.

I snapped my fingers and a brush appeared in my hand. I went up to the mirror and started to brush my hair. I looked up and saw my face. There was a giant scar running over my eye. There was blood stain from when I first got it.

I took my hand and ran my fingers across the mark. I sighed sadly.

I turned to everyone, "Let's go."

I marched out of the door way and headed downstairs.

Meanwhile, Brutaka took Ash to the laboratory of Doctor Finklestein, who is Sally's "father".

Brutaka tied Dr. Finklestein up, and threw him in a closet.

Then she tied up Ash to a chair. "Now that we're alone, we can talk." The crazy bird started talking in a sexy voice.

Ash almost threw up. "Come on, look at me in the eyes. Now what do you see?" her giant eyes stared right through him.

"I see darkness." He replied.

"Ha! I love it when people say that!" she giggled like a little school girl.

"I know you care. I'm evil and you're emo. We're perfect!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not emo. This is emo: As soon as I kill you, I will go sit in the dark corner and write a poem about a weeping cockroach." Ash joked.

"Joke while you can, but you will be mine!" she laughed maniacally, and walked into another room. Ash was left alone in the room.


	17. Nightmare Before X-mas Part 3

Just as I walked out of the apartment, a swarm of blobs started rushing towards me. "Hey Jack, catch!"

A sword appeared in my hand and I threw it at Jack. He caught and looked at it, "Thanks."

A gun appeared in my hand. "How come you get a gun?" Jack whined.

"Well I'm better at guns than swords." I replied.

I shot a group of blobs that were about attack Jack from behind.

We shot our way through the town. Luckily, we were able to destroy most of the slimy creatures. The ones we didn't get the towns folk were able to get.

"C'mon, let's go get Ash." We made our way through the town and over to Dr. Finklestein's laboratory.

"Ash, baby, let's talk about things." Ash nearly barfed again.

"You know, if you came to the dark side, no one would ever make fun of your scars or anything. In fact, we have girls just dying for guys like you." Brutaka said.

Ash was starting to get persuaded in. He's always wanted a girl to like him for who he was. Plus no one would make fun of him for his scars or anything else. That's a dream for him.

"The dark side is always better, no rules or worries. It's a care free life." She persuaded.

Suddenly, Jack and I burst through the door, "Don't Ash!" I yelled.

"Haley, I have a plan, don't worry." Ash told me through mind communication.

"Oh Brutaka, I never realized what a life I'm going to have since I'm coming back with you." Ash said in a macho voice.

Jack's draw dropped. Literally, it just fell to the ground.

"Uh Jack, you lost something." I pointed to where his jaw dropped.

Jack bent down to pick it up. It was a little weird seeing him put it back on.

Ash moved closer to Brutaka. Brutaka smiled evilly, she thought Ash was actually going back with her! What an idiot! Ash would never turn against me.

"Nice scars Haley, you'll be getting more after we're done with you." Brutaka laughed. "Attack!" Brutaka ordered Ash.

Ash just stood next to her.

Brutaka got irritated, "I said attack!"

"Well, if you say so." Ash quickly took some jumper cables that just so happened to be behind him from one of Dr. Finklestein's experiments. He took those cable and placed the ends with little lightning shocks coming out of them, on her neck.

Brutaka let out a loud roaring yell as she fell to the ground.

"My husband will get you for this." Was her last words. She shook as lightning bolts kept shocking her.

"Yeah, I don't think so." I shook my head.

"Nice one, Ash." I put my hand in his shoulder. We both stared at the ground watching the female owl's body disappear.

"Dr. Finklestein is in the closet!" Ash pointed to a metal that had a chair propped under the handle.

We removed the door, and opened it. Inside was the Dr. all tied up.

I untied him with one snap of my fingers.

"Thank you my dear girl." He shook my hand.

"Thank you my dear boy for saving me and my lab!" he shook Ash's hand.

The portal opened up; "We've got to be going now, bye guys!" we waved to them.

"It was nice meeting you two and we'll see you soon!" the Dr. and Jack waved at us.

We stepped through the portal and disappeared from the magical world.


	18. The Final Battle

As we came back out of the portal, we realized we were back at Serena and William's castle.

"Thank goodness you're here. Exodion has just arrived!" Serena exclaimed rushing towards us. Suddenly, the whole castle shook.

Before we knew it, the whole roof came off. "I can't wait to move into my new home!" an evil voice said.

"This will never be your home Exordion!" Serena exclaimed.

"You ready Ash?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Ash smiled mischievously. I did, too.

Ash and I flew up into the swirling darkness above.

"Ash, I can't see a thing!" I exclaimed.

"You have night vision, try and unlock it by focusing!" Serena called up.

I closed my eyes and focused hard. Suddenly, I opened my eyes and everything was as clear as day.

"Ash, I did it!" I looked around. "Ash? Ash, where'd you go?"

"Looking for someone?" I turned to see Exordion. He was a lot bigger than he was in the slideshow Serena showed us before. I mean Exordion was a giant compared to everything else.

"Let him go Exordion!" I ordered the giant owl.

"You're the _Chosen One_?" he was shocked. "You're holding the other one in your claw." I pointed out.

"Seriously, this is what the Universe has given me to deal with? Two 16 year olds?" he burst out laughing.

"Don't underestimate us." I quickly zipped around his giant head and made him dizzy.

He was soon just floating around all over the place. Ash was able to slip away.

"You ok?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"C'mon, we have some work to do." We flew up to the bird brain and gave him a couple of punches.

All we really gave him was a couple of tiny bruises.

"Oh crap dude, this isn't going to work." I said to Ash.

"Hey I have an idea." I turned myself into a giant mouse.

"Hey bird brain, are you hungry?" I shook my tail at him. He got a dazed look on his face and started chasing me.

For some reason, he shrunk. He shrunk into the size of his now dead wife. I lead him into the castle and turned back into a human when he couldn't see me.

"Ash get down here!" I called. Ash flew down into the castle as soon as I called. "Now it's a fair battle." I started cornering him.

"Not yet it isn't." he put two of his feathers in his mouth and whistled. Some blobs started raining from the sky.

"I'll get these guys, you get Exodion." Ash ordered. As Ash fought off the blobs, I started cornering Exodion again.

Just as we reached the corner, he pulled out an extremely sharp dagger. He pointed it right at me.

Just as he threw it at me, I put my arms in the form of an "X" in front of my chest. I clear green, magical bubble surrounded my body and protected me from the knife.

The knife flew high into the air and I caught it. I pointed the knife at his chest. Everyone, including the blobs, stared at us.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your life in eternal misery" were my last words to him before I stabbed him.

Everyone watched as Exodion's body aged into an old owl's body. First his outer and inner guts disintegrated into dust. Soon there was nothing but bones, but they too faded away into dust.

Suddenly, the darkness in the sky went away, the blobs just disappeared, and the castle was put together as if by magic. I could feel all of the troubles caused by Exodion lift away. I was finally at peace.

I was worn out. I rubbed my hand along my face and felt nothing. All of my scars and bruises were gone, too!

"You saved us all." Serena and William ran out to us and gave us a hug in gratitude.

"You've shown much hardship, courage, and work togetherness." Serena said. "I think you've deserved these." She handed us letters.

"We don't want you opening them until you finish high school which is next year." William and Serena said.

A portal opened, "This is your rides home. Before you leave some people want to say some things to you." Serena guided her hand to a magical window. All of our friends from the journey were there.

"We'd like to thank you for helping our worlds." Kenai spoke out. "Yeah, I loved hanging out with you. I can't wait to see you next year!" Koda said with a smile.

Ash and I looked at each other with confused faces.

"Koda!" all of the Disney characters looked towards Koda with annoyed faces.

Serena and William giggled. "You'll have to wait until next year to figure it out." William said.

All of our friends waved as the window closed. Ash and I stepped into the portal. We waved to Serena and William as the portal closed with us inside.

When we got home, our parents were waiting for us. "We were told everything by your friends Serena and William. I'm so proud of you." Our parents got together and created one big group hug.

"Can't breathe!" my face turned a little blue. Ash and I looked at the letters. We both couldn't wait until next year.


	19. Credits

(The actors stated below did not really star in this story, in fact this is a fake story. It was made for entertainment purposes only.)

**CREDITS:**

**Haley: **Victoria Justice

**Ash:** Eric Mabius

**Johnny Urving: **Kellan Lutz

**Serena:** Anne Hathaway

**William:** Peter Facinelli

**Kenai: **As himself

**Koda:** As himself

**Rigby:** Cam Gigandet

**Joey:** voiced by Angus McLaren

**Ralph:** As himself

**Vanellope:** As herself

**Turbo:** As himself

**King Candy (Turbo):** As himself

**Libia:** Rachelle Lefevre

**Simba:** As himself

**Nala:** As herself

**Kiara:** As herself

**Kovu:** As himself

**Finn:** Cam Gigandet

**Striker:** voiced by Tim Curry

**Jack Skellington:** As himself

**Brutaka:** voiced by Lynn Milgrim

**Exordion:** voiced by Jonathan Freeman


End file.
